This invention relates generally to a golf training aid and, particularly, to an apparatus for detecting excessive head movement during a golfer's swing.
In golf, excessive head movement during the backswing can cause, or is indicative of, a flawed swing pattern which will often result in an undesirable golf shot. For example, straightening the body in the pelvic region during the backswing tends to flatten the club's swing path. A flattened swing path moves the clubhead out of its proper plane during its course through the ball and will likely result in the neck of the club making contact with the ball rather than the face of the club. This type of golf shot will often produce a "shank" which is, perhaps, the most offensive word in golf. In contrast, the golfer can cure this common cause of shanking by maintaining the suspension point at the base of the neck relatively motionless during the golf swing. Thus, a training aid is desired for assisting the golfer at maintaining his or her head position during the golf swing.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,502,035, 4,560,166, 4,869,509, 5,108,104, 5,251,902, 5,524,894, 5,558,585, 5,577,729 and 5,599,239, the entire disclosures of which are incorporated by reference herein, disclose various head movement detectors for use by a golfer. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,509, for example, a golfer's training aid audibly signals improper head motion during a golf swing using a mercury sensing switch for motion sensing. Nevertheless, an improved golf training aid which is responsive to the sound of a club striking a golf ball and which incorporates improved battery saving and programming features is desired.